How I saved the world
by katumbugola
Summary: The greatest story in the world. Not for pc losers or morons who couldn t handle truth and maliness.
1. Chapter 1

HOW I SAVED THE WORLD

Hi, first of all I want to say thanks to my pals zombiecop88, GeniusIQ180(Who is a genius and obviously better than you, gay anime fan)Navaros and harleysdaddy06 from IMDB fr encouraging me to publish this story.

I know that a worthless site like fanfiction net is unworthy of my great riting talent, but certainly I hope that this story, filled wityh many umcofortable truths that not many people (only the intelligent one) would like ti listen, it will raise the quality of this lame websit.

Well, here we go, let´s the praise start. You will be blew away , as you will the chance of your miserabkle life to read the best story ever written in the story of humany.

Her is my fanfic:

How I saved the world

The complete tittle of my fic is How I saved the world:A not so ordinary epic of epic proportions, done with the support of good websites (like listal) against the usual baness and lamensess of the many bad websites that sadly are way too popular in this days, for the justice and heterosexuality left in the world.

A genius has just spoken

p.s.:Originally this story was going to be aboit faggy nostalgia critic. Since that moron is no longer make nostalgia videos anymore, i replaced him with another equally annoying internet "celebrity" which all the losers consider "hot" or "talented" (but it is not) I hope you all understand.

p.s.2: To any moron who want to make a "dramatic" (more like "faggy") reading of my story: You are not funny, you are stupid, and you are a waste of flesh. Your mom is a dirty whore that should be raped for giving birth a scumbag like you and your gay dad deserve to be slapped in the face.

Only losers do "dramatic readings". Your voice isn´t funny or cool and nobody want to hear it. Only fags do dramatic readings on the iNternet.

If you do dramatic readings hen you are scum and you deserve to die.

Chapter 1:

Awakening beauty

Harley delorie woke up in his bedroom.

There have benn to many weeks since she left her house as the zombie plague started.

she scratched her beautiful, golden hair as she started to remember all the bad things that happenes her lately.

Herlye used to live in raccoon city before the beginning of the plague, and her family was cool and sexy as the characters from Call of Duty but then everything start to turn bad. Very bad for everything and everyone.

It was a dramatic change that changedthe lives of every people on earth, and it was only the beginning of something worse, scary and bad. Very, very bad.

First, the sombie plague started, and most of his friends, neighbors and family were dead.

Well, not all were dead.

There was also her brave mother and grandmother, which fierce bravely fighted the army of evil, corrupted zombies as their carcass battled with fierce agony in order to protect their beloved family.

They were strength as milla johiovich in the resident evil movies, and they defeated most of the zombies.

Harley delorie thought then that the horror will stop and everything would be a´ight soonb, and that she weill be reunited with his handsome boyfriend Robert Carter, which promeised him that they will have SEX as long things were all ok.

And then…

And then it happened from nowhere.

One dart filled with evil posion from hell hitted her mother and grandmother in the neck.

Her mother and grandmother of Harley weren´t dead, but soon going to fall unconscious, the dart wasn´t filled with posion, but with soporific (like the godfatherm tht movie was way too boring, why people like that movie so much and hate good movies as the pursuit of happiness? Aldo the godthater was racist because there weren´t any black person in that movie like in the pursuit of happiness)

Then Harley remembered the face of the vil man who throw the dart to their beloved mother and grandmother: it was a ugly man with a dirty face, that was in his forties and had big. Dirty glasses and a beard.

In his ugly head there was a black cape, and Harley recongnized here inmediatley:

It was the evil internet troll sent by satn himself, DOUG WAKLER: The motherfuckí that corrupted all Harley friends (minus her boy_ friend) and turn them into zombies.

-s o it was yu who turned wveryone into zombies, right?

-YEAH-ANSEWERED MALEVONTLY THE JAMES D. ROLFE (that fucking bastard. He is worthless and annoying troll, that´s why I and my friend zombiecop88 and l and I hate him. I hope that he die soon)

That bastard1! creamed Harley ad the JAMES D. ROLFE walked toward her mancely:

You soon will be mine, precious underage gal, SAID doyg walker but FIRST iw ill R-A-P-E- youy mother and srepmother in front of YU!

-Stay away of her, you dirty basteard coward cunt!11-sceamed Harley, as the doug critic put his pants down to rape her grandmother.

But then harely mother told her to run away becuaese thing will get dangerous soon.

-rUN AWAY, HARLEY, OR HE WILL RApE YOU!

Harley obeyed because she was a godo Christina girl, ans she obeyed her fathers and run away beause the nostalgia critic wanted to rape because she was beautiful and young and prettier than any fucking overrated BITCH like Mandy Mooere od Helena Bohmen Carter (Who like those bitheces anywy? My mom is prettier than those WHOres AND ALSO JAMES D. ROLFE IS A BAD PERSON and he sucks balls.

WELL, then Harley ran way to his other home where her grandfather russ lived.

And then this happened:

(see the next chapter to see what happened. I know, I t is way too thrilling, but you have to be patient to know the fully story. KISSES, THANKS, YOU CAN LEFT YOUR PRAISE IN THE BOX COMMENT, BYE ;)

Chapter 2:

The meeting

Harley was sacred and lonely in the woods that surrounded raccoon city, but luckily there wasn´t any zombies there.

She was scared and started to cry, and she felt sad because her mother and grandmother were probably killed and RAPED by James D. Rolfe (He SUCKS at the moment of making any review. Why he can´t be cooler, like me? Why? He is a rotten bastard that deserve to die)

Harley was very sad, but fortunetaly there weren´t zombies up there. So she decided to sleep well.

"Tomorrow will be a better day" said like Svarlett from Gone with wind (That movie wasso boooring I saw last day in my class and it was so boring that I feel sleep. Call of Duty WAS So much BETTER than Gone wit the wind in every single aspect and anyone who disagres with that last statement is a moron)

Harley delorie went to sleep in the woods, and cute animals start to appear in the wood, surrounding her and protecting her while she was sleeping.

Harley was very good girl with the stupid animals, and they were nice to her too because she saved them of being raped by nostalgia critic and Christopher Nolan fans (He simpy SUCKS at the moment of making movies and don't insult me because im right, and if you disagree with what I say here or on my IOMDB Lists, theb you are gay or lesbian.)

The cute animals from the woods weren't zombified because the nostalgia critic couldn´t rape him due the intervention of Harley delorie, because she reminded him about how he will burn in hell for not recognizing JESUSCHRIST as his LORD and SAVIOR and for mocking religion and for being friend of THE AMAZING ATHEIST (that fatfuck. I hate him, and I hope that he disappear of the internet. He SUCK and is a worthless and annoying troll who SUCKS at life. Confused Matthew is a much better human being and he is the one who deserves all the attention NOT the SUCKY nostalgia critic or nostalgia bitch or nostalgia amazing athist. AMAZING ATHEIST, IF OU ARE READING THIS: THEN let me remind you that you will BURN in hell for rejecting JESUSCHRIST as your LORD and SAVIOR, and you will be gay then, because the demons will rape you in helll)

Harley delorie went to sleep and the animals from the woods(44 rabbits, 3 bears, one werewolve, and one cunning fox of reddish scarlet tail with a funny French accent) protected her and Harley went to sleep and she dream: First she was having nice dreams, very nice with colorful scenes from a notebook and it was like seeing through a broken glass where sombedoy could see the images from the beautiful past and the bad future, before Christopher Nolan were allowed to make movies (He SUCKS: accept it and I´m sure that BATMAN himself agrees with me. TIM BURTON BATMAN WAS THE TRUE BATMAN, and Nolan batman SUCKS because I say so and my friend Vane Pales agrees with me, so I am right)

Well, Harley delorie was having nice dreams…but then an ugly woman with very little breasts and horrible teeth like a hyena and a smelly cunt that could be smeeled even at hundred of kilometers away and black ulgy hair that looked like Robert Rodriguez (I hate him for being FOREIGN and because he simple SUCKS at making movies. If he were a true American then it will be ok, but no he SUCKS. Pd: thanks again to my friend zombiecop88 for opening my eyes and starting my hatred towards thing that deserve to be hated dude yopu ROCK: please visit his list on IMDB that are very cool and top rated, and had many comment, left a comment because he is a genius better than the nostalgia critic and the FAGS of encyclopedia dramatic that will burn in HELL FOR ALL THE ETERNITY for being stupid faggots that make fun of religion AND DIDN´T ACCEPT JESUS CHRIST AS HIS LORD AND SAVIOR. FAGS! DEATH TO ENCYCLOPEDIA DRAMATICA! My friend zombiecop88 and I will destroy you soon, you will c.

So here are the list done by bff:

user/ur34159550/lists

visit and left comment but if you don't he doesn't you anyway because he receives lots of comment everyday-thatswhy he is top rated and Christopher Nolan NOT. Ha ha ha ha. Take that, losers.)

Harley delorie was dreaming with her mothr and was happy but then that ugly, fucking ugly woman appeared: it was the nostalgia bitch, and ugly whore with no boobs and the body of a fat CHUMP and she said, grinning evily and with an awful smile fake:

-even in the dreams world im able to rape you. So you aren safe anyway.

-oh no! im not to be raped for someone like YOU, nostalgia BITCH! You are the evil servant-whore of the interwebs!

-yeas, iam but sometimes I take my time to do evil for myselfwithout the helpf of others so im going to rape you and im gonna joke about this in one of my boring videos that doesn´t make anyone laugh)

-no! PLEASE NO!

-THEn, when Harley DElorie was soon to be raped, somebody saved her and punched the nostalgia bitch away for being ugly and bad:

It was a very handsome man, with a blonde hair and a chin and he was very muscular, and he was obviously white and he was not black or Chinese or latino or Mexican and he was very attractive and muscular and Harley went in love when he saw him because he was the most beautiful man in that he ever saw. He was even more handsome than his father or her boyfriend, it was the epithome of human perfection, like he was an angel, or something similar.

His beautiful blue eyes had a fierce cerulean color and he look all handsome aryan and pretty cool and handsome and he had tanned skin and he was obviously American and he was the exact opposite of ugly nostalgia critic.

-who are you?-asked Harley, mesmerized for the impressive presence of such beautiful example of masculinity and handsomeness.

-My name is Vane Pales and I was send to save you, Harley.

And he kissed her and they went awy in the dream land, before the nostalgia BITCH tried to get her stupid revenge that wouldn´t have worked anyway. Stupid cunt-

To be continued…

Chapter 3: MEANWHILE

James D. Rolfe (I HATE that stupid and overrated redneck) was trying to rape the sexy mommy and daddy and granny and family of beautiful, viriginal Harley Delorie.

Sean delorie (The handsome and Christian father that looked like Harrison Ford, but better) said to the James D. Rolfe:

You will never get way with, this brute. Yu will burn in heck!(he couldn't say the actual word because he was a very good Christian, like his wife, the viriginal and pure ruste delorie, while grandpa delorie and granma delorie cried because they kenw they beautiful family was going to be deflowered by a dirty, ugly and fat idiot Satanists redneck, which probably voted by the despicable Obama.

If he cared.

"But I will already get way with this, you sissy good Christians that worship the only true God. (and HIS NAME IS NOT "allah" nor Budapest but almighty LORD JESUSCHRIST, get over it) because I´m famous and a lot of blind idiots worshipme anyway, so im oing to rape you in a very disgusting manner, so all of you will feel, so, so embarrassed.

Because I consider myself to be greater than the ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS (In my opinion, that´s bullshit, but that´s the kind of thingy that the character would say, because he is stupid and evil) and I have lot of undeserved support, I already make my move and now all my idiuotic fans are part of my army of zombies, and I already conqueres the city.

Now I finally will have my revenge against everything what is good as I will destroy this city and then the WORLD, but first I have to rape all of you as the depraved bisexual HAMBEAST THAT I AM.

BUT NO

-YOU WON´T-answered brave Sean delorie-My daughter had the key for a better future and a better world, so you won´t have never her, because ALMIGHTY LORD Is always with her, you, despicable demon-worshipper homo-lover.

-ha hah hah!-said James D. Rolfe , and he burped, and then he called by cellphone to one of his pals to ask him to videotape the brutal RAPE and MURDER that was going to take place to upload it to the internet.

-ojay, said him, and he get ready to videotape.

He was as bad as doug, but somewhat stupider, because he worshipped doug as he were the TRUE GOD ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS.

The rape was going to start, but then this happened.

One of the clouds moved away in the dark sky, and behind the bright thunder, there was a home-made metal spaceship, where inside there was a little boy with a big head and a strange haricut that looked like a brown amount of peanut butter.

Doug didn´t recognized him, because he was stupid and non-believer, but that boy with a big head was DOYLE CLEVERLOBE, from Glaxy High, the best cartoon character ever created (get over it narufags) and he was ready to STRIKE!"!

Takes this, dunderhead!-creamed doyle, as he shot the laser beam included in his metal-home-made spaceship.

And the lazer beam was SHOTED AND well aimed.

James D. Rolfe critic was be-headed (HOORAY! Finally this CUNT get what he deserved) but unfortunately he didn´t died, because as the unholy spawbn fromhell that he was in that MOMENT, he was part of the army of the undead.

-ha ha, ha"!- he said. I didn´t die, becuase i made a deal with satn himself! Screw you, losers!

-"ha ha" this, you, despicable attempt of human being-saved brave sean delorie as he had his pants up thanks to Doyle Cleverlobe intervention.

And he kicked the head of James D. Rolfe, throwing it way far.

His headless body went way, trying to find the head, and the army of zombies went with this headless body, because the head of nostalgia critic ordered the zombies to help him to find the head to restore in his body.

-you will pay for this, stupid christinas-said jAMES, as he thought a disgusting and morally repulsive attempt of revenge-

But the delorie family was saved and far way.

-now we have to fiond Harley-said grandpa delorie.

And then he looked the guy who saved them.

-who are you, little boy?

-I´M DOYLE CLEVERLOBE, FROM GALAXY HIGH-he answered.

Keep reading the story to know hwat´s going to happen and what happened to Harley.

coolbrett

Chapter 4:Harley falls in love with VANE PALES

The amazing atheist (ugly fatfuck who deserve to die) wasn´t pleased with the spectacle of seeing nostalgia critic beheaded, but stull helped him to find his head anyway.

-this is why I hate stupid Christinas-said the not-amazing-at-all ATHEIST, as he moved his fat body trying to find the head-they rejected the will of our lord the devon, and that´s why they have to be killed before the unavoidable judgement day.

-we will-said James D. Rolfe head from the distance_now found my head, stupid! I´m here, and the stupid animals pf the forest want to bite me.

-ok, but I will have to do some swearing first (this is what non-believers and false christens tend to do)

Meanwhile, beautiful, virginal and blonde Harley delorie was flying away in the strong, suntanned arms of Vane Pales, the most incredible man that he had ever meet. He was the most awesome dude that a girl could ask for, as he wasn´t stupid and IMMATURE as the other stupid Christopher Nolan fanboys that he had ever met in his life.

He even hate twilight and both liked the same thing.

-I bet you are a Christian-asked Harley delorie.

-obviosly-answered Vane Pales (Dude, you ROCK more than the stupid Notalgia critic)

And he was so handsome that Harley wanted to kiss him in the mouth, but then he rembered he couldn´t because she was a good Christian girl and he had a boyfriend that possibly could be alive somewhere in the dark city invaded by zombies.

"Robert, where are you"-hought Harley, as he thought in Robert Carter.-"I hope that he is alive but if he is dead, then may the ALMIGHTY GOD JESUS had at him at His Mercy in Eternal Glory in heaven.

"Surrounded by his angels of golden wings2 thought Vane Pales, that also was able to read the minds of the others, but didn´t say anything because he knew that Harley Delorie would feel ashamed if he revealed her his secret hability.

Harley then remembered that he liked another guy in his high school before she became the girlfriend of Robert Carter.

The name of the guy was DAVID PRATT, and he remembered him very well from high school.

David was sorta a cool guy, but his family weren´t Christians, so Harley could´date him.

He understood the reasons why his mom and dad couldn´t let him date DAVID, and Harley also knew that david borther, JOSH PRATT despite being very handsome and popular with the gals, he was probably homosexual as the spice girl who was director of student newspaper Bethany Boyd, suggested in one of the articles of her tabloid that she directed that h wasn´t interested in girls and also, the other day Harley saw the mother of the pratt brothers, called Carolyn Pratt, crying, and Harley didn´t knew why, but then she accidentally listned her talking in a phone booth talking how he saw his son with a dude, and they were K-I-S-S-I-N-G (ew, gross. That´s the most disgusting thing that I´ve ever written in my life. But I had to include that in order to make the history have sense) and Harley then suspected that probably David borther Josh din´t like girls, so perhaps David was gay too and if he started flirting with him, he probably will be playing with her feelings.

Harley liked David, but what if he was gay as Josh and he only used her to play with her feelings?= As the pure and viriginal white girl she was, she didn´t wanted to be part of some kind of disgusting and amoral soap opera (Like the ones that the spice Bethany Boyd liked to watch with her family all the days, while eating pop-corn. Sean delorie, the farther of Harley has totally forbid her to wtahc those kind of shows as it were a bad influence for the youth due the lack of moral values, totally unlike the most educative and best written tv show ever made, 7th Heaven, which is easily the best program ever mad ein the history of television. Why there aren´t more show lik it? By the way, if you hate 7th Heaven, then you have the moist boring life in the world, and you don´t deserve to life. You probably are a disgusting amazingatheist fan, a weaboo, and atheist, or even worse, a fan of CRACKED, the worst website VER made. But I will talked about that bullshit website later in some future chapters of my story. Keep reading.)

Well, Harley liked David, but wasn´t sure if DFavid was good to him. After all, if his brother Josh was indeed a GAY person, then he could be a bad influence for their hyphotetical children they could have in marriage (As a good Christian, Harley always thought in marriage at the moment of start a relationship. NO-PREMARITAL SEX was her first rule, and If she ever have sex in her life, was only to have her children)

But she couldn´t force David to stop seeing his brother, and if he was like Josh ( A hom?!) then, she couldn´t force him to be heterosexual again (All kids are BORN heterosexual, don´t tell me any of your stupid lies, you libtards. OBAMA is BAD for USA, and he is the WORST president that our greta country ever had, and it is all your faul, liberals. Go fuck yousrlves.)

Harley loved very much David, but she knew that probably wasn´t very good for him. Also, a week later, David had yet another girlfriend (or at least that was what he said about the girl that went with him to every place In high school and streets, called CAROL SIVAKS)

Harley was a bit disappointed, but she thought it was for the best.

"My dear Unlce Russ probably would have beaten David and Josh, or even killed them if he discovered that they were two gay people who played with my feelings. And then the ,other of the pratt kids, Carolyn, would have been sad and all.

Titiethen Harley meet in Robert Carter, and then they became a cute couple and Robert promised her to marry her before hving SEX so IT WON´T BE A SIN punished by LORD ALMIGHTY.

But also something weird happened in all those days. In the tabloid of the spice Btehany Boyd, there were some gossips and suggestions that some dude called Binder Adzowry, a brown –skinned ex-change student from India had a crush of her.

"but what if Binder likes me? Our relationship could ever be as he is from another religion!"

Indeed, Binder was from India, and as such, he wans´t really a christian, but instead worshipped a lot of mutant false gods (The one with an elephant head and many arms, and I don´t know how that thing is named and I don´t care because I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE ONLY ALMIGHTY AND TRUE GOD, AND HIS SON, JESUS.)

Binder was a very unhappy kid. The other boys from the class (who were pretty bad as thy were raised in satanic homes ridden by libtards, and had too much access to the internet, so they could visit satanic wbesites like Crakced, the worst website ever in the web) constanly bullied him for his accent, and for his skin conditionl.

Harley tried to comfort him teaching him about the TRUE AND ALMIGHTY GOD AND HIS SON JESUS, but Binder didn´t wanted to listen.

Harley discovered by the tabloid directed by Bethant Boyd that one of the reaons why Binder was so unhappy is because he had to marry with a girl he didn´t knew, as the religious tradition from his country ordered.

So then, the poor kid has doomed to live a loveless and arranged marriage, and his acting career was ruined to appear in many shitty booolywood film like raone or slumdog millionaire (I FUCKING hate those stupid shitty films. You are an asshole iof you like them,)

So Harley thought that if she were Binder, she will be pissed too, and she feel sorry for Binder as he probably was going to hell to don´taccept JESUSCHRIST ALMIGHT as his lord and savior.

She even tried to help him giving him a Jack Chick tract about the TRUTH of JESUS SELFELESS SACRIFICE, but then Binder reported her to the office for bien intolerant (whh was a LIE, so Harley parents didn´t punish him)

The last thing that Harley expected was to discover that binder liked her. She even though that he disliked her, for the Chick Tract (great comics by the way! KEEP THE GOOD JOB, JACK!) INCIDENT.

Alos, the tabloid d of Btehany Boyd was commonly knew for its lies and bullshit but what if it ws true?

Obviously, Binder reported everything what happened to the principalof the school, some libtard, called joy Williams, who gave preference to the students that were minorities so she order the student newspaper to be closed.

Bethany Boyd was angry, but some months later she was scared as one of her reporters appeared killed in the whooods with a 666 Carved in her back.

The incompetent polive of the state never solved the case, but for some reason, Harley had the feeling like it were the beginning of something bigger and serious.

2Even if the end of the world would be near, I won´t be scared, cos I know the ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS is with me in my prayers" she thought.

But the deal with her and Binder was never solved.

She never dare to ask him if what Btehnay put in her tabloid was true or not, or if Binder liked her secretly.

But Binder had suffered too much, and she had already a boyfriend, the sympathetic Robert Carter, so it will be sinul having two relationship at the same tme.

Now, the phatom of the past (Not like The phantom Meance, that movie was SHIT, if you liked it, then you are poorly educated and dumb) returned to her, as she thought in the present that she possibly like the incredibly coold dude that was VANE PALES, who saved her life to being disgustingly raped by that cunt called the nostalgia chick.

-Who are you?-dared to ask Harley delorie to VANE, as there was a full moon in hhte horizon.

BRONIES ARE SCUM

Chapter 5:

Stating the characters and their sides

-who are you?-asked harlye delorie again to the man that saved her life, VanePales.

-I worked for one of the very few internet movie critics that actually worth a darn.

-Spoony?-asked Harley delorie.

-Im afraid that spoony is no longer with us. The police reported that noah commited suicide by slitting his neck with a razor knife while he was in his bathroom.

Then his house was set on fire.

-Oh my LORD"!-cried Harley-I didn´t knew that she was dead!1 He was a jew, but he was ok as he was better than the nOSTalgia Critic. Now he commited suicide, he will go to hell an dthat´s too bad.

-Im not really sure he commited suicide, Harley-answered Vane Plaes-Things were bad between him and his so-called-"friends". There is some suspicion among good Christians that probably DW and co. killed him and created a fake history about his suicide.

However, since libtards would never do anything agains evildoers, this horrible new was hidden for most of the public, but some people who knew the truth wrote about it on the Internet. Most of those web pages were hacked and deleted, and their owners and the authors from the text were killed off before the great invasion of the zombies to the citi.

-Well, that´s awful-commented Harley delorie.

-I know, it is awful-answered vane pales, and he thought that Harley delorie was pretty and probably she should be his girlfriend at one moment in the future.

But what if the boyfriend of Harley, Robert, was still alive, and survived the zombie invasion in the city?! Then Harley will go with him and they will marry because they were good Christian persons.

Then, all will happen-thought Vane buyt he

Meanwhile in the city, the zombies were destroying everything trying to find Nostalgia Cirtic head.

Some shadowy figure was waiting from the shadows, looking at the sky as it were expecting something to happen.

Then, a thunder appeared in the sky. And then another one. And another one.

"It is the time"-said the mysterious figure as it walked away, moved very fast so the zombies couldn´t detect his presence in the place.

To be CONTINUED…

CHAPTER 6:ANOTHER HARLEY FLASHBACK AS SHE IS TRAVELLING AND FLYING WITH VANE PLAES.

THIS Happened too:

Harley remembered that the other day (approximately 6 days before the great invasion of the zombies, another of the reporters who worked for the tabloid of Bethany Boyd were killed off and a 666 was carved in her backside, and Bethany was scared and asked HARLEY and her family for help.

Even when Harley family didn´t liked spices very well, Harley decided to help her anyway, and Harley convinced her Uncle Russ Harris to give her a gun to defend herself in case of something bad happened.

-thank you-said bethnay, and she learned to use her new gun and uncle russ harris said_:

.I don't lik you but im doing this for my darling Harley-answered uncle.

And then the days happened and Binder mysteriously disappeared, and then Bethany was scared than ever so her family decided that she had too much strees and they moved to another city,

It was very sad to Bethany to say goodbye to her boyfriend POedro (A spice like her, but more studious but no too great but more like average with decent school marks) but she has to go now to be safe and don't get killed.

Harley never saw her again and she ignored if she was still alive or dead because she never saw again.

Uncle russ told her the best thing to do was pray for herand then she will be .

But there was something weird about the thing with binder deappering:

Two weeks before he disappeared, halrye noticed that Binder was hanging out with some suspicious dudes, some of them wre two ugly fatfucks that had a Nostalgia Critic t shirt to cover their obesity, but Harley suspiced that something went wrong.

"Is something worng?#"-asked Vane to her.

-Nothing-she said.

But she was lying.

There was something wrong which happened in the past: From the last 3 months, Harley suspiced that there was something darker about the disappearing of Binder the exchange study that she ignored.

For some reason, she blamed Binder "friends" of what happened.

More suspicious is that those students stoped going to school after Binder disappearing, so everyone suspected of them, but the libtard principal would never do anything against those murders because of affirmative action.

But there was something bigger going on.

Probably some missing memory, or something even worse: But inside of Harley, a voice told her that there was something she had to remember before it was too late.

But it was too late?

What if it was too late and binder was dead?

It wouldn´t be Harley fault of what happened because she wasn´t able to convert Binder to Christianity before he was (hyphtotecally speaking) murdered?

And what if his soul wasn´t saved, and it went to hell?

(I´m or good or what shit why I typed that I must delete that later, im not sureif it goes with the rest of the story. Better I wirte the whole chapter and then I decide if I delete the "im good" thing or not)

Oh, that would be terrible. Totally a terrible thing.

But what if Binder wasn´t dead? Why he had disappeared?

Her parentes who were unhappy due their loveless marriage started to worry and started and useless portest about how hateful people probably murdered the kid because they thought the Americans were racist. But that was bullshit. The only racism existent in harley´s town was the racism against whites and blondes because of the corrupt Osbama government that made things awful in americatown (revise this later:: Should I have kept this, or should I remove. People will like it anyway, but it has to b more perfect)

Harley kenw too much. And things probably were going to trun howdy and bad and stuff, (note to myself:check this very last sentence agaion. For some reason I don't like it. Iwill correct it later, im too tired now)

Where are we going?-asked beautiful and virttiginal Harley delorie back to the present.

-you will knew soon-answered Vane and he kissed her toi comfort her (in the cheek,you pervert)

In a future chapter there will be one spice character called pedro21915, losers.

End chapter6

Spicer you know the th

Chapter 7: very disgusting people

Suddenly a explosion take place very close where Vane and beautiful virginal Harley delorie were flying away.

-we have to stop here NOW-ANNOUNCED Vane, and they stopped flying and they were into the top one big mountain hill.

-who made the explosion? WHI?!-asked Vane infuriatingly.

And then three shawdows came out of the darkness.

They were three very ugly looking people, dressed as "toreros", with greasy hair and a ugly brownish skin.

Juast by looking at them, avne pales( ZOMBIECOP88, Dude your ROCK at IMDB) Knew they were from a third world country.

-Were Spanish atheist murder faggots hired by Nostalgia critic to murder you, vane pales!1

We will kill you with our terrorist murder bombrs!

And then those WORTHLESS and ANNOYING Spanish terrorists tried to murder Harley and Vane, but then vane flew away, and he attacked them kicking in the face, and then he took their guns and then he shot them in the FUCKING face so they will be disfaced when they went to hell.

But not yet, because they haven't died yet, vane was ready to torture them to get the information they had : Vane was a good christen I think but he had to save the city and the good people so he had to torture the bad guys so they wont escapd.

Not all were defaced!, some actually were alive, but Vane was ready to torture them if they didn't wanted to share the precious (I fucking hated that movie. The actress was too fat. Why they couldn´t get a better looking actress for the main role? Also that movie was RACIST and OFFESNIVE) Information they had.

-I will only spare your WORTHLESS lives if you convert to chistianity and help me to destroy nostalgia critic and similar!-bravely said Vane Pales, inspired by the words of zombiecop88 the greatest IMDB user who ever livd besides than me (Please, check out my list in the meantime to be cauterized: user/ur33230309/lists)

But they say, like "fuck you" because they were firm atheist and non believer and they tried to run away but Vane shot some of them before they could leave,

And they were dead in less than five minutes, but one of the fuckers run away using black magic arts summoing the powers of the evil D-E-V-I-L.

But before he could ran way, he left a piece of paper book, and Vane Pales took it.

-THERE ARE SOME IMPORTANT INTERNET DIRECTIONS HERE!

He said, and then he gave the paper to Harley, who read all the directions included in the paper. (I was going to include the profile link of those losers, but the links don`t save, so i will mention their names only, all those filmaffinity users are gay:

.GILBERT( Gilbert) (pedophile fucker. hope you die son in real world)

.ALBERTO33 (sappy puerile flamboyant faggot hope you die soon. Die soon)

cyrus

-those directions are from a directions are from a terrorist website created by some furry: It is like the evil and homosexual twin sister of imdb but worse and stupider, because people doesn´t made their reviews in English (The best language in the world, period. If you don´t agree with this then you are stupid)

It is called filmaffinity, and it was created by the same furries who made Furaffinity. That´s why their names are so similar. We have to go there and stop the terrorist acts of those pedophiles before it is too late.

-where we have to go?-asked harley

-To mexico-said Vane Pales-and then we go to spain

-nut I don´t even know who you work for!-asked Harley delorie

-I will tell you later-and he winked wink.

And then Halrey knew everything will be okay and the she went with Vae Pales to spain to stop the terrorism and furfaggotry,

End of chapter 7

I

Fuckers why you hate me and don't recognize my greatness (this isn´t part of the chapter)

Chapter 8: doyle askes and then zombiecop88

-back at the ruins of the city and after they were rescued and in a safe place Doyle Cleverlobe asked the delorie family?

-Where is Harley Delorie?

-How do you know her?-Asked Harley´s mom and the brave Sean delorie asked again:

-who are you?

-I am Doyle Cleverlobe!

-Hey I saw you on tv!-said one kid called Caden Dodson

-and who asked your opinion, brat?-said Doyle Cleverlobe as he punched the kid´s afce.

-STOP!-said brave man Sean delorie, who totally looked like Harrison Ford in that moment, but Joe was better.-That kid is CADEN DODSON a little boy who is in love with our beautiful daughter, Harley DELORIE.

-thanks for telling it to everyone, dipshit-muttered Caden, as he cleaned the blood in his face.

Caden wasn´t raised in a chirstian home, so that´s why he was so rude and unpolite.

-Oh, I see-answered doyle, and punched Caden again, so the Delorie family had to stop him because Jimmy was very angry.

-DIPSHIT! WHY YOU DID THAT, DIPSHIT!1?-ASKED angrily caden.

-you don´t really loved Halrey, you, disgusting, shameless TWERP! You just want to had sex with her, you perv!

Caden liked anime and Naruto and that´s why Jimmy hated him and also because he knew that Caden wanted to take a picture of Harley n-a-k-e-d while she was changing her doyle couldn´t tell other people that information because he would have to explain to the delorie family how he got the information, and he got it spying the neighborhood two days before the zombie invasion.

But Doyle Cleverlobe didn´t do that because he was a filthy pervert like Caden, but because he was worried about Harley and knew that something soon was going to happen and wanted to portect her and her family.

-dipshit I´M ONLY A BOY, stop hurting me, dirty faggot!-screamed Caden trying to don´t be beaten by Doyle Cleverlobe.

DOYLE was angry, and wanted to hurt Caden very badly for being a opervert who spied Harley but he needed the Delorie family trust them so they could be saved. So he had to tell a lie, but wasn´t proud about it.

-You see, I was angry. Sorry, caden. But please, we have to run away from this place before the zombies came and try to kill and rape us again.

-you mean, the other stanic guys from that guy with glasses…

-yes.-answered Doyle Cleverlobe seriously, knweing very well the fear of being raped after being murdered.

-he is not dead yet, so we must kill him.

-But how?-asked Caden-He is way too smart!

-SHUT UP, LITTLE SHIT-shouted Doylke as he punched Caden in the face. The mouth of caden was bleeding badly.

-STOP HITTING ME!-screamoamed caden but jimmy punched him again. doyle was angry at the little shit because he kenw that he had lust for the pure Harley.

The others had to stop doyle, because he was hurting Caden very bad.

-Hey enough with that-said sean delorie stoping Doyle .better tell us how we will kill the nostalgia critic.

-It is simple easy., Not is not. I was lying-admitted doyle, with a expression of disappointment in his face.

-What?-asked Sean delorie, coinfused like the great matthew.

-we have to find something soon, quickly. Before thje angry video nerd(fag, I hate him) recover his head. Without his head he is too dangerous too live, so it´s better that we have him beheaded.

Remember that he destroyed the city and almost rape you when he had his head. It´s because he made a deal with devil (thank to the intermission of fat amazing athist) is because he is powerful. BUT NOT FOR LONG!

If we stop him, we will make the work of THE ONLY GOD AND HIS SON JESUSCHRIST, and then all the world will be saved.

But if we fail, then the world will be messed up and everyone will believe in the evolution bullshit, and then satan will reign the end and no one could be saved. That´s why he wanted to kill and rape Harley delorie.

-What? Why my daughter!?-asked sean delorie horrorfied.

-Because he knews that she is the only one that could stop him, because she is the purest Christian soul in the world. If she were pure but not Christian or catholic, then she won´t have the power to stop thedevil. Only a true Christian THAT BELIEVES IN THE ONLY TRUE GOD, Will be able to stop the devil and his terrorists servant.

-But how Harley will stop the angry video game naerd?-asked the others. And then doyle said:

-First we need some help to stole the angry video game nerd head and destroy it before he found it. There is only one choice.

-and hoooow?-asked Caden mockingly, because he was raised in a house of non believers that deserved to die, and he didn´t believe in THE ONLY TRUE GOD ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS.

Doyle kicked him in the stomach, and then, he punched again in the face.

-LEARN SOME RESPECT, YOU STUPID! Is for non believers like you that the world got all messed up. That´s why your parents died, and they deserved to die, and now they are burning in HELL!

CADEN cried, and doyle insulted him:

-so now you don´t mock ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS anymore, no, little bastard!

The others told him to stop, and doyle was angry, because he wanted to hurt Caden more. He wanted to leave Caden alone, so he would die there, but the others insisted that he has to come with them because they were good Christians but doyle knew that Caden will be reason of trouble in the future.

-I will kept an eye on you, caden-said then doyle, pointing the insolent kid with his finger-If you ever try to betray us, mock our faith, or collaboratoe with the enemies, then I personally will kill you and cut your balls!

Doyle said this to caden in private, so the others didn´t listen. And caden was forced to don´t say anything about it.

"If you say this to the opthers I will kill you without any doubt, little dipshit-announced doyle, punching caden in the face once again.

doyle said that to find the angry video game nerd head, they have to go find someone, but doyle couldn´t say who was that person because he didn´t trust in Caden, and suspected that he could betray them.

So they go somewhere else, while in the city, there were still zombies but on man dressed like robot were ighting them.

It was ZOMBIECOP88 the best IMDB user who ever lived and if you doubt it then you are gay.

He saved some people and his assistant was the spice Pedro (pedro21915-you see it happened just as it predicted in a previous chapter), who has to be rebuild as a robot tos ruvive so he wasn´t a spice anymore (or at least not a spice 100 %)

So they killed zome zombies, and then they watched a good movie like The Italian Job (The new version)

Keep reading to know more in the next chpters.

Th

Chapter 9 ):Christopher Smith

Meanwhile in Hollwywood, Christopher Nolan was planning another shitty movie that only his stupid GAY fanboys will like (hah! Take that, stupid losers) but then somebody bravely shot him in the head while he was alone in the chat room.

BUT

He didn´t die because the bullet was a fake.

He was only left unconscious.

"I actually should have killed you for making shitty movies but I need you alive to save the world for the worse is going to happened-said the shadow.

And then he went away, carrying the unconscious body of the Nolan tard.

Somebody witness this escape from the distance.

His name was Christopher smith, a very good Christian person. He will have a more relevant role later.

He said in that moment: What the fuk dude, but then somebody hitted him in the neck and left him unconscious.-

Then a horrible man appeared from the shadows and said-HA HA ! I got you stupid loser.

It was a gay spice called smooth, who was gay and wore makeup.

And then, he kidnapped chirstopher smith, taking him to shadows.

To be continued…

This also happened:

DW was angry because the others couldn't find his head, so he started to spread fire to brun anything around him,

But then he realized that fire could kill him too before the others find his head (he is so stupid, lol! My friend zombiecop88 is so right about him and his sexual preferences)

PS: ALLAH IS A DEMON, MOHAMMED WAS A PEDOPHILE AND JESUS IS THE ONLY TRUE SAVIOR.

tDannym3141

Chapter 10: the disgusting receptionist

Vane and Harley successfully entered in mexico after bribing some corrupt Mexican policemen.

They have to go to spain to stop terrorism, but first they have to go to mexico.

Then this happened.

In mexico they later went TO A PLACE FROM MEXICO CALLED Chile or Shile. I don´t know but I don't care anyway.

And then they were ina building getting some info of the people they needed to destroy to save the world when then this happened:

Harlye and Vane had to go to a building, to get some information about their enemy. Inside the building, the floor was all black and white squares (Illuminati)

and then Harley noticed a very disgusting thing that almost made her throw up.

In the reception there was the ugliest, most disgusting woman that ever lived in this entire world:

It was SNOOKI was her name and she was a disgusting hambeast that was even disgusting just to look at her.

Her skin smelled bad , it was nauseating just seeing her. Harley almost couldn´t believe that a creature like that could exist in the world. It was sickening (I have the same feelings when I saw Snooki on tv, so I wanted to express them in this story)

Snooki was very vulgar, and talking lots of profanities while she was talking at the phone as a receptionist: Her program were cancelled and nobody wanted her back on tv because she was an ugly spic and sjhe decided to retrun to her country of origin, shile.

And then she ended being the receptcionist of some unimportant company, but V and H WERE THERE to get some information.

Snooki was very disgusting to watch, like always, she thought she was sexy, so she didn´t noticed the reaction of disgust of the people around her, specially when they were AMERICAN.

So harlye felt bad and V had to take her out to take out to took a breath of fresh air.

But snooki was so repulsive and ugly that just thinking about her made Harley feel sick, and she started crying.

I never thought that somebody like that could exist-she said, and V tried to made her feel better.

So they have to find a place to rest and wait until Harley was better, so they have to wait to get the information.

I promise you that when we save the world, people like Snooki won´t hurt you again, Halrey, sadi V AND Harley went to sleep.

Until the next day, then.

The chapter ends here but PLEASE ALSO READ THIS. IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL YOU AMERICANS (I MEAN THE TRUE SONS FROM USA WHO ARE WHITE, JEW OR BLACK BUT WERE ACTAUL AMERICANS: YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHY IS SO IMPORTANT TO HATE DIRTY SPICES , AND WHY WE SHOULD GET RID OF THEM:

Former Republican Gov. of Calif., Pete Wilson, sued the federal gov't for the amount of money the state has to spend on illegal aliens, which is tens of millions of dollars. Of course, he lost - the suit was largely symbolic. But he made his point.

A few years ago The Heritage Foundation released a study which showed that all people without a high school education cost the state about $18,000 per year (welfare, jails, courts, cops, health care, etc.). Although this applies to US citizens, as well, it should be noted that the vast majority of illegal aliens do not have a high school education and thus cost state, local and federal gov'ts $18,000 a year. This dispells the lie that pro-illegal alien activists spread that illegal aliens contribute significantly to American society. Obviously, they take much more than they give.

Also, illegal aliens send billions of dollars to Mexico. In fact, this is Mexico's second largest source of revenue. These billions are money sucked out of the US economy.

Illegal hispanic aliens constitute at least a third of all inmates in California's prisons, way out of proportion to their numbers in the population (no more than 15%), indicating that this is undeniably a criminal class.

More than 50% of hispanic children are born out of wedlock, to single mothers. 80% of such children become themselves unwed mothers, high school dropouts, drug abusers and/or criminals. Thus irrefutable statistics indicate that illegal immigration is degrading the very fabric of American society. Politically correct, liberal defence of illegal immigration is selfishly motivated by the fact that hispanics vote for liberals, i.e., Democrats.

This is the TRUTH. Obama is out to destroy the US, that he is anti-American.

DONPT CALL ME RACIST, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I´M SAYING IS TRUE. I NEVER INSULTED A BLACK OR JEW PERSON, AND SPICES AND INDIANS AND NON-CHRISTIAN DEVIL WORSHIPPERS ARABS DESERVE TO STAY IN THEIR HORRIBLE COUNTRIES AND STOP CONTAMINATING OUR LAND WITH THEIR PRESSENCE.

THANKS A LOT

PS BY THE WAY I SAW THE OTHER DAY 2016: OBAMA´S AMERICA! IT WAS AWESOME! AND GRET DOCUMENTARY MUCH BETTER THAN THE MICHAEL MOOR CRAP!

That movie makes the point that Obama is out to destroy the US, that he is anti-American, which is what many have been saying all along, e.g., Mark Levin,

It does a beautiful job of tying up all the loose threads. The beauty of it all is that it uses Obama's own words to hang him.

Chapter 11:RyanDelorie

Meanwhile on ACACIA-TOWN-FARMS,CPT:

Doyle Cleverlobe was guiding Harley´s family across the ruins of what used to be her beautiful town.

And caden was also with them, saying lots of profanities and complaining.

Jimmy wanted to punch him, because he didn´t like him and he knew he was a little pervert.

But then a zombie appeared and try to attack them.

It was like, a really big zombie, that couldn´t be killed easily, because he was like a giant.

And he had two horns.

It was part a demon.

And he used to be somebody who voted by Obama back then so he was a libtard.

So it was part zombie, part demon and part libtard.

It was a zombie-demon libtard.

-BACK OFF!-screamed Doyle Cleverlobe, at the moment when the boy genius used his laser gun to defend Harley´s family of this atrocious monster.

But the zombie was fast, and kicked Jimmy´s hand, so he lost the lazer.

-UGH, NO!-screamed Jimmy, because he kenw that he was now helpless.

And the others screamed: no jimmy! But CADEN thought the following:

"you deserve to die, little bitch! Ducking faggot!

Fucking little bastrad. That´s why you get when you don´t raise your kids in the Christian way.

But then…

A gun shot in the middle of the night and the bulltet made the head of the zombie explode and then asecond bullet make the headless body of the zombie explode, and then this also happened:

A figure appeared from the shadows with a big shotgun and Sean delorie immediately recognized him as a member of his good Christian family:

-Oh my (He couldn´t say "God" in that situation because that´s taking the Lord´s name in vain) Ryan! I thought that you were dead!

-No, I wasn´t dead. Fortunately for you- he said and he smiled.

And they were all happy expect Caden, because he wanted Jimmy to die. (Fucking little bastrad)

End of chapter 11 but the story continues…

Chapter 12: Nathanael Jackson

_And ye shall not walk in the customs of the nation, which I cast out before you: for they did all these things, and therefore I abhorred them._

Leviticus 20:23

This happened after Harley Delorie and Vane got the information that they needed: Some dirty spice called yavicpe from the third world ass-hellhole called Nicaragua (Worst c ountry ever, if you are from Nicaragua, then you are adirty spice that doesn´t deserve to live) or whatever, noticed that Harley and Vane were speaking English and also they were more attractive than the spices (Spices are fucking ugly. The worst are fromMexico and Nicaragua)

yavicpe was a very ugly, homosexual spice that sucked at life, and because he was an ugly loser like all his fellow countrymen (because they were dumb, gay and lazy) he hated USA because his ugly homosexual father that sodomized him every night told him that his family were poor and gay because "Americans ruined his shitty country and there wasn´t any good job to find other than being a drug dealer or a prostitute…yavicpe mom was a ugly fat prostitute who had herpes and then died of AIDS ten weeks ago) but that´wasn´t true: USA didn´t ruin Nicaragua because Nicaragua always have been a dirty hellhole where the scum of the earth lives, along with Mexico and towlhead countries. If you are a dirty spice that blames The United States of every bad thing that happens in your country then you are an idiot which deserves to be killed (among with your gay and ugly family) by the terrorist scum you support.

I fucking hate spices because they support terrorist. Fucking dirty spices get out of USA!

AND USA IS THE BEST FUCKING IN THE WORLD FUCKING SPICES DEAL WITH THAT! USA! USA! USA!

Well, this gay spice called yavicpe was gay and joined a terrorist group after being a drug dealer from a sect for a while (Fucking dirty spice, I hate him and I hope he dies)

And he became stupider and gay by years. First he raped a little boy (Pedophilia is socially acceptable in Nicaragua, anyway) and blamed USA of everything bad that happened in his shitty life, but he was lazy and never did anything useful for life, and then he joined the terrorist group with the hope to kill and rape more innocent people because he was a dirty spice servant of Satan and Osama Bin Laden (yavicpe role model and also gay lover) and he was ordered to kill Americans and steal their money.

And he wanted to kill Harley and Vane too. He wanted to kill Harley and rape Vane because he was a disgusting homo, but Vane noticed him, and before he tried to kill him, Vane kick him in the nuts and then hit him repeatedly in the face, and then yavicpe started crying and pissed his pants as he asked for mercy, but that was a lie because he was trying to take revengeand waiting to Vane to trun back to stab him in the back…

But vane discovered his trick again and kick him in the stomach and then yavicpe fell on the floor and started crying like a little girl and pissed his pants again. Fucking coward spice.

Then Vane and Harley leave because they have no time to lose because the world needed to be save, but yavicpe was punished for his failure and his country was bombed by terrorist as a punishment for his gay failure. So his family and friends died, because of towelhead bombs, and despite he saw towelheads killing his family he said that it was all fault of Americans. Fucking dirty stupid spice, who also tried to rape a little boy thinking that he was in Nicaragua where pedophilia is legal, but then he got caught by the police and went to jail because he didn´t have money to bribe them.

Spioces are so fucking stupid I hate them. White people is much better.

I don´t get Why is it that our people (mostly white liberals) want to destroy Western civilization? Why is it that they are so anti-white?

Do you really want to go the way of South Africa? Where the minorities become the majority, and they eventually take political power and run us into the ground?

WAKE THE F-CK UP.

End of chapter.

PS. I saw Kill List the other day and it was a complete shit. The Brits should learn how to speak English, at least so everyone can understand their "colorful" mumblings, without having to turn on titles. The vast majority of American films, by contrast, are clearly spoken, meant to be understood easily by everyone, even dull-witted Brits.

So I asked the man why I couldn't petition the lord with prayer

I dedicated this chapter to my good friend GeniusIQ180 ( user/ur29847419/boards/profile/)

/intent/user?screen_name=TIMENOUT

rouge_ame 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter13:I´m better than you

I am only making this chapter just to show that I don't care if all of you pukes hate my story, because a lot of people liked it and I`m not gonna change it for a bunch of losers like you.

All the follwoing people from this list is better than my stupid haters which I ignore since all of them are stupid-

GeniusIQ180

FriendlyNeighbour

user/ur26896245/boards/profile/

seamus711-441-593152

zombiecop88

user/ur34159550/lists

Esplin:

user/ur2126267/boards/profile/

shescheating

user/ur20815885/boards/

bluesdoctor:

user/ur0542841/

Barry-Cotter/The-Bombay-Shy-Talks

HereComesSadness

Dr_Horst_Schimanski-Galilei

user/ur3914439/boards/

Na_veen

user/ur35349483/boards/profile/

Navaros

zachanscom

user/ur23198849/

CryToJesusTheRisenKing

user/ur12510522/boards/

AmericaIsMexicosNewColony

Daffy-Duck-19 (Formerly The_Intellectual_Everyman and GeoofHendricks. He is also the great movie critic Dan Schneider)

truecristian9

marymorrissey

user/ur2436779/boards/profile

Leo_Tolstoys_Biographer

user/ur35384956/boards/profile/

m-slovak79:

user/ur3142123/

TronCat

user/ur45473529/

Boydwalters

user/ur1866891/

caitlin-mccaslin

dalianis-999-816456

user/ur25283234/

dalianis

donttalkaboutfightclub

user/ur7970869/

ABetterDay

user/ur20022061/

sean_marijuana

user/ur12711733/

knish2

user/ur19365557/

AqyroVenterra

user/ur42348725/

jtfriday2000

user/ur7917908/

Zorgoid

user/ur28163260/

FINSLAW

user/ur2496414/

Killa99z

user/Killa99z

The_Wolf_Girl

user/ur35189271/

shantytown1212

user/ur39254799/

nicholasstanton

user/ur43351471/

BillKillDillFillHillSill

user/ur44619591/

Liam_Neesonmon

user/ur40650250/

Uppity-Goyim

user/ur44208932/

MissDem0nic

WaverlySky

DrMabuseTheHomo

user/ur26896245/

bruceclintonmorales

user/ur22631376/

mattsomething

user/ur26494424/

jackmanuel

ReturnofSlurry

user/ur24018115/

shempzine

triggerbot

slugnutty

valleyjohn

gregorik

clunkybob

madness008

Blade13

oh-rain

user/ur34413467/lists

mahi_born_beauty

theding-124-834564

jaskarans947

Marlee_C

coolbrett

HereComesSadness

Mr_Phelps

user/ur3876595/boards/

Dextrousleftie

s_a_n_d_w_i_c_h_e_s

user/ur13422168/boards/profile

site/sandwichessandwiches/

harleysdaddy06

googy61

MarcoB

LaPfieffer92

lepermessiahtr

user/ur4776787/boards/profile

ayhaga

user/ur18323930/boards/profile

PWNYCNY

Strelnikoff

oh! Rain

drystyx

thomas196x2000

mental_hopscotch117

coltronix

Two_hundred_words_is_enough

Eisenhoower

ASAx2345

Still_in_Saigon5

Youtube users who support this story:

yavicpe

user/yavicpe

NoMoney25

. ATF CRIP

channel/UCvjKTQbB632SI727X1OPx_w

channel/UCvjKTQbB632SI727X1OPx_w

Whateverhappentocomm

user/Whateverhappentocomm?feature=plcp

ubamilitary

user/ubamilitary

69Dillinger

Belzsker

Crash Bandicoot

ClearAbyss

PigDestroyer0099

CoolVideosForYou

DJEP697

Foolslayer

user/Foolslayer

GodLikeMeAgain

DejaPoo909

Octavio SaldaNa Sosa

Biggestponyhater

user/Biggestponyhater

DeportacionMasiva

YOAownageYOA

TheIransonic

user/TheIransonic

LatestUFOSightings

user/LatestUFOSightings

DolliPuke

under9420715

Farrukqiitha1108

TH3CACAMANMUSIC

user/TH3CACAMANMUSIC

idiotkiller22

adfa dada

vid Pizano

Franciscalex

Agustin Castro

KRIGLORD

L3onardoSan

MIG35X

JustToooG

MaguilaHyde

MrOdiesBalls01

MsLuise20

user/MsLuise20/feed?filter=2

NoMoney25

BeelzemonME

RegulusPure

charango7:

user/charango7

RiseofTaitoShirei

Segeric

C9E0

Spike Smash

VincentValentineLaw9

WalditoElHuasito

sunamico9

revolucionmexicanos

ventuscyborghelios

Svperstarr

Lokihela

Zerospy

TheFireElevator

NitroNein

NEPCCorp

SirKnightSilvayne

MrLargeForce

nric Fernandez

dexusization

diantonovich

ponchosrojos7-Ponchos rojos Guerreros aymaras:

user/ponchosrojos7

SpaghettiLove Shack

sigmaboost3000

MsLuise20

proconvenciones

user/proconvenciones?feature=watch

SirColonelMelvin

psyrangerantiotaku1:

user/psyrangerantiotaku1

aeccloco:

user/aeccloco

DollWar

powerangermexican:

user/powerrangermexican

Charlie Irritatus:

user/McCartneyOnStilts (Please suscribe)

SANTIDAD A JEHOVAH SANTIDAD:

user/heremixluno?feature=watch

DarkD1111

user/DarkD1111

Lonesomefolly

Adrian Azzy:

user/adrianhachis

Halo4SucksDick

user/Halo4SucksDick

MatiasEnriquez

channel/UCavxPvXwwNrabKsDo5ChJHg

Ripshin

huxivoice

user/huxivoice

ecourmo

user/ecourmo

MrsElleryQueen1976

BojanGopic

user/ur27870640/

mmpmppm

user/ur2267120/

zeonmx

user/ur29586898/

maamardli

user/ur4724762/

Carlos Brito

user/61SonOfTheKING

TheGuitarkiller12

jonathanmarklund

user/ur9118013/

quert8-1

user/ur9808842/

Alessandro Cima

ACEDGOD

?members/acedgod.2905/

DowneyJrsPimp

user/ur43071713/

buddyboy28

user/ur39999241/

Once again, a big "FUCK YOU" to all those who hate or report this story. As you can see by my big support list, which is much bigger than your tiny, twisted dick, I don´t need your support anyway, since a lot of people liked this story anyway, so I don´t care if one or two faggots hate it.

.../´¯/)

.../.../

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...\...'.../

...\...(  
...\...\...

Support the Westboro Baptist Church!:


	3. Chapter 3

P

Chapter 14: Leonardo Alexis Flores Gregory

I´m back, you stupid trolls!1!

Your insults actually made me stronger. And if somebody from Encyclopedia DrAMATICA or 4chan is reading, let me tell you something hipsters: Yopu suck, you mean nothing to me and you can´t hurt me. My story only proves that I´m better than all my haters, and I always be, That is a undisputed fact, whores.

Also, I want to thank pointypots, Leonardo Alexis Flores Gregory (Leonardo, even when you are a spice, you are good for your race, and perhaps you have the intelligence of an actual human being, I hope that at least you aren´t an incestuous faggot yavicpe. As a payment for yopur praise and support, I named this chapter just like you. You should feel honored by this) Adriano-rxyz, Amalie Falk Rusås Steve Coole, Lakin Lankford and Estók Dániel for ibeing intelligent enough for appreciating my IMDB lists (check out my profile for more details) AND BRINGING YUOUR SUPPORT TO THIS STORY. I also want to thank all my IMDB Pals which commented here expressing theior support for the story, showing those two hater losers that this story has more fans than haters, and therefore, it is so good as I proclaimed before.

Also I want to thank my pal from IMDB Bluesdoctor FOR ALLOWING TO USE SOME OF HIS POSTS AS A scientific complement for this epic saga, in order to show that I´m right and wise, and that you shouldn´t cuestion that just because you are lobotomized liberal who think Obame is a good rpesident. He is not. In my mind, he just as bad (Or even worse than Hitler. In fact, i´m not afraid to say that OBAMA IS WORSE THAN HITLER AND HE IS THE DEVIL. READ IT IN THE BIBLE AND YOU WILL FIND OUT THAT I´M RIGHT ABOUT THAT. PRAISE JESUS EBVERY DAY AND READ THE BIBLE IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR SOUL)

HARLEY DELORIE AND VANE PALES WERE TAVELLING FAR WAY TO SAVE THE WORLD BUT THEN THIS ALSO HAPPENED : Since yavicpe failed to stop them in their holy mission send by THE ONLY AND REU GOD JESUS CHRIST IS SAVIOR Then this also happened, obama was watching all in the tv, then he called the Illuminati:

The illuminati said : we need to stop these form saving the world.

So then, they planned a genocide and wanted to balme it on religious people so make evberyone atheist, and they got some dirty towelheads to do the dirty job (They did because they were stupid and they hate Christians, they are dirty and evil and Islam is an evil satanic cult which deserved to be eradicated) and they want and put a bomb in one building and then another bomb in another, and then a lot of people died, and then the terrorist laughed and said we did this IN THE NAME OF OUR FALSE GOD, THE EVIL DEMON ALLAH, and then they committed suicide killing a lot of more people in a building, but stupid liberal media said lies aboput it and despite it was all obviously done by the muslim and the illuminati they said good Christian people did it, but it wasn´t, but stupid liberals always blame Christian in all bad stuff that happen!1 they don´t know that evil, atheist and satanic liberal control the media and use them as their puppets. Disgusting cowards!

Dfisgusting cowards!

Disghuting liberal cowards said Christians did this, and lot of people is dead now, then fuck them!

And they don´t wanted to help Christian cities that were invaded by zombies and corrupted liberal media put a price on Harley delorie and her family and her boyfriend and Vane Pales and it was a lot of money for capturing them dead or alive and then a lot of stupid, dirty hateful spices, towelheads, hypocrites and muslim sympathizers said, we will kill those fuckers!1 and then in the middle east a lot of ugly and angryu towelheads started to brun some American flags and started to blame America for all what it was wrong in the world1! But that wasn´t true, the rthuth is that is all their fault for not believing in the real god, they are intrinsically evil, and they deserve all what they got.

Why is that all the modern world insist so much on white hate? They don´t realize that is that is another form of racism too? The world was better when it was oin the hands of the white, but now all what I head is liberal bullshit spreaded by the evil Lizard-people Illuminati! Don´t believe their BULLSHIT ANYMORE!1 Spread the TRHUTH AND THE ONLY THRUTH THAT ONLY JESUS CHRIST SAVES AND HE IS THE TRUE LORD OF AMERICA!11! STOP TRYING TO DESTROY THE WHITES, YOU AMERICAN HATERS!

TO BE CONTINUED…HARLEY DELORIE AND VANE PALES ARRIVED AT HELL HOLE CALLED SPAIN ONE DAY LATER.

SINCE VANE PALES HEARD THE NEWS WITH HIS SUYPER EARS, HE USED ONE BLACK BLANKET AND A TOWEL TO DISGUISE PERFECTLYWELKL AS A TOWELHEAD, AND DRESSES HARLEY AS ONE OF HIS 15 UNDERAGE sex-slave (ACCORDING THE kuran that´s fine, I think . I don´t care about false religions)

To be continued…

Chapter 15 Pit Bulls and Parolees

Well, I will continue the episode. I know that all of you are thrilled to know what happened.

This also happened: Halrye delorie had another flashback while she was crossing the streets of the evil city of Spain accompanied by her extremelyhandosme( almost like me) and intelligent protector , she had another flashback:

She remembered that before the zombie invasionstarted, this happened in one of the very last days of school:

The old, faggy liberal teacher said:

-Okay class, open your boobs everyone, we arte going to read the last chapter of the cather in the rye (I fucking hate that boring and shittty book, I had to read it in one class and it was a terribly shit boring book, why the school doesn´t make us to read useful books like The Bible? The educatiuonal system is rotten and corrupted due the libtards and the fucking Obama (OBAMA=HITLER)

And then she remembered that one of her classmates had a t-shirt with a triangle and an eye on it (Illuminati) then, the kid with the illuminati symbol on his t-shirt said:

, I think we should remove the cross from our classroom because is offending all the non-christian people here.

And the stupid libtard teacher said:

-you are right. Religion is bad! Also since I´pm stupid libtard pro-gay rights moron, I will remove the cross from our classroom and I will start to write a lot of disguting, pro-gay blasphemies on the board.

And then Harley delorie expected somebody to say something about it, but nobody said nothing because all were idiotic dummies brainwashed by the lies of the liberal media, the Illuminati and evil, pro-terrorist anti-american Obama, and then Harley said something , but the teacher slapped her, and insulted her for being a good Christian girl and menaced to rape her. The others laughed, because that´s how liberal cunts act when a good Christian person suffer some form of injustice.

And then, the teacher removed the cross from the classroom, and then there was a violent earthquake, and the zombies started to appear in the city, and then parts of the school exploded, and many teens died, and others were turn into zombies, and dthen Harley dsaid: This is happening because we rejected JESUS CHRIST AS OUR SAVIOR! WE HAVE TO PRAY TO MAKE ALL THINGS GO BACK TO NORMAL (AND THAT´S TRUE IDIOTS: IF PEOPLE IN AMERICA PRAYED TO JESUS, THEN A LOT OF TRAGEDIES COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED)

But the others were stupid and said SHUT UPO BICTHING, WE DON´T WANT TO PRAY, BECAUSE WE ARE ALL SATANIC SCUMBAGS, AND almost everyone died, and were truned into zxombies, and only a few escaped, but most of them were killed later, except Harley Delorie, who started to pray and the Lord protected her from evil.

END OF FLASHBACK.

-I Know how to stop the zombies-said Halrey, but Vane Pales was too horrified to see how sinful and disgusting was the country where they were: SPAIN, AN EVIL PLACE DEVOID OF GOOD, WHICH WAS LIKE BABYLON, And everyone there were disgusting, amoral atheist beigns thatwere repulsive to look at.

Vane vomited and everyone looked him lkike a freak, because in spain nobody notice the immorality and disguting things that people did everyday, but they didn´t recognizxe him, because they were stupid.

So vane was sick and Harley had to ask for help. And they were helped by a SPANISH transsexual nurse (he used to be a man, but now is a fake chick, a dickgirl) Agustin Castro, who had a gay lover called Francisco Jimenez.

Andthen they hadto wait in a hideout until Vane felt better, but meanwhile The Illuminati were doing their evil plans, and they called her evil partnerts from TGWG and the angry videogame nerd and evil, Obama.

-we will bring the end of the world now11!-said, the illuminati, and the end of the of the world was about to start but not yet, because this is not the last chapters, and there are still some chapters.

And in other place Harley Delorie family was going to join the army of God (THE ONLY TRUE GOD JESUS CHRIST THE SAVIOR) to stop the evil plan of the Illuminati, AND THEY WERE GUIDED by doyle cleverbone, but Caden was mumbling and thinking evil things, and considered the possibility to betray our heroes. What else could you expect from some anime fan. All Anime fans are autistic pedo freaks and should be put in camps or at the very least sterilized(not that they have much change of reproducing)

To be continued…

aste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16:The death of Dakari King Mykan(He deserved it)

KRIGLORD

First of all, thanks to my good friend Barry-Cotter from Imdb( user/ur28087610/boards/profile) for helping me to write this chapter, and chapter 17 as well. Enjoy!

So the illuminati were about to deliver the end of the world, in order to destroy humanity and make the demons take over the world but then one of the illuminati said:

We can use our puppet, the evil, NON-AMERICAN hellspawn Barack Obama to prosecute the Christians and that´s how we will stop Harely delorie and her family.

-BUT QWE HAVE TRIED THAT BEFORE!11-said another of the Illuminati.

-I´m too lazy and incompetent to do something like that –said the evil, demon spawn Obama-Let´s start the project 666-END OF THE Days" right now1!

-shut up. Servant-sadi the evil, catholic illuminati. And the new Pope was there, who was the ANTICHRIST itself (The real reason of why the pedophile palpatine Pone quited his job is because the Illuminati are about to destroy the world. It have been written that the next pope will be the ANTICHRIST, and since catholics are blind fools who are unable to realize the truth, then, they will follow him, and will start a Holy War and prosecution against good, true Christians (See the Chick Tract "Last generation" for more detail. Good thing that I´m ready for the Rapture, the apocalypse and the ultimate reign of JESUS CHRIST THE SAVIOR )

Then he took a baby, and cut his head off and drink his blood (That´s what illuminati do in their satanic reunions. Obama have been at many of that staanic reunions)

The project 666-END OF THE Days started, and a earthquake shaked the whole earth.

At first it was very soft, and non-believers didn´t notice anything bad. But TRUE CHRISTIANS (Including Sean Delorie and the rest of the Harely delorie family) recognized that as a SIGN OF THE TIMES, and started to pray.

DOYLE prayed too and caden, who was a faggy non-believer evil kid (like Bobby, from the chick tract last generation) and thought (what a stupid loser) that he could take advantage of the situation to take revenge of doyle. But doyle noticed him and punched him on the stomach, and then kicked his face, so the others have to stop him, but Doyle didn´t want to stop.

Then, doyle said: ITS TOO LATE FOR CADEN NOW! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

The others didn´t understand what doyle said, but then caden turned into a big, horned monster that have six eyes and a lot of boners coming out of his dorsal spine.

-wtf?!-said ryan, and then doyle said:

-I knew that Caden was possessed by a demon, because he was an atheist, a perv and because he liked anime, those were the signs of evil I WAS HOPING THAT WE could get an exorcist like John Constantine to free him from the devil, but is too late for him now. He is now a full-time demon and all because of the Illuminati.

-WHAT?-ASKED the others, but they didn´t believe.

Caden then attacked them.

It was because the plan of the Illuminati that the End of the world have started, and the people who didn´t believe in JESUS CHRIST THE ONLY GOD AND SAVIOR and who didn´t pray to save themselves start to become literal demons (with horns and a beard, and a tail and bat wings) the first to become demons where the atheist and in all the world, the atheist become cannibalistic demon-monster, who started to kill everyone.

Somewhere in Canda, the pathetic sucmbag loser closet-brony Dakari King Mykan was going to publish a disgusting, pro-pedophilia anime lolicon tale (If you like that stuff you are disgusting) and was fucking one of his pets , but then one people from his neighbor turned into a demon and killed him brutally ripping all his limbs and cutting his head off.

Later the demons ate their skin and burned his house and then a lot of meteorites started to fall on earth like the one that fell on Russia the other day (HAH! I bet you, atheist commies wet your pants when that happened and start to pray! Well is not too late for you, if you repent and accept Jesus and your savior then you will be fine)

The end have started, and the only hope for the world was Harley delorie her family and the good crhistians left of the world. And it all depended on JESUS CHRIST THE SAVIOR, WHO WILL REIGN ON EARTH.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 17 THE BEGINNING OF THE END

AUTHOR NOTE: We are close to the end of this big epic. I´m glad to know that at least several intelligent people left good reviews in the comment box, implying, that there are still some decency and heterosexuality left in the world.

I know that this fic stilldoesn´t get the poplarity it deserves only because it is not some yaoi naruto/sasuke bullshit that is highly praised by most of the losers who had an account at this site (Im looking at you, HELEN) however, i know that this story is well-liked and will give it a proper ending soon.

also, probably i will start a nw story, always with the help of my imdb friends like zombiecop88,

and if you are a dumb-fuck libtard who couldn´t handle the brilliance of this story, then fuck you.

this also happened 5 minutes before the Illuminati started the end of the world porject-666 that will bring the harmagedon:

the two fags from the Funny Games movie (Awful movie, if you like it, then you are an emo) were about to kill another family, but then the end of the world started, and their victims where some scumbags that turned into demons and brutally murdered the two fags, but first they cut off their limbs, remove their genitalia with a scissor and then eat their skin and made them watch the whole thing before killing them (Admit it, this was better than the ending of the movie)

and the end of the world started, and only Harley delorie and her family and the few good christian people left in the world could stop it, praying to THE ALMIGHTY JESUS CHRIST , THE LORD AND SAVIOR...

IN spain everyone were being turned into zombies (and in the crap-country of Nicaragua, yavicpe was having sex with his father once again, but then his father turned a zombie and ate him after ripping off his limbs) and the two transvestites that accommodate Harley and Vane Pales started to turn into demons, but then harley said that if they reject their homosexuality, they will be saved, so they decide to become straight and rthen reject their gay inner demons, who kiled them in vengeance but at lest their souls were saved and before they died they thank harley:

-thank harley, because of what you said we are going to go to Heaven because we accepted JESUS CHRIST AS OUR LORD AND PERSONAL SAVIOR and NOW WE ARE REDEMEED BY THE POWER OF CHRIST. BUT YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD BEFORE IS TOO LATE!2!

SO they died, and went to Heaven despite beign spanish because tehy accepted JESUS CHRIST THE ONLY AND TRUE SAVIOR AS THEIR LORD AND PERSONAL SAVIOR (see?) but halrey and vane pales have to fight the other spanish demons anyway.

Vane Pales felt much better now and he became a much better person after overcoming his momentary sickness and now the Lord gave him the Power to battle against the demons, so he defeated them and protected HARLEY DELORIE, AND THEN A RAIN OF FIRE STARTED TO COVER THE CITY OF SPAIN OF FLAMES and the demons didn´t die but become monsters of flames and Vane couldn´t fight the whole demons, but them some arrows of light save him to be killed, and then vane pales looked back and discovered that it was the same salvbation JESUS CHRIST IS THE LORD army that send him to rescue Harley delorie now came to save him and they defeated the demons.

confused matthew was part of this HOLY army and said:

-VANE! HARLEY! WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM HERE BECAUSE THE ILLUMINATI ARE GOING TO SEND A BOMB HER AND THEY ARE GOING TO BLOW THE WHOLE COUNTRY TO RELEASE THEIR EVIL, FALSE GOD ALLAH!

-but i thought Allah was some bullshit made by some crazy Arab!

-It is true that he isn´t the REAL GOD LIKE JESUS CHRIST THE ALMIGHTY SAVIOR but he is an evil made to deceicve the Earth! He was created by the evil, non-christian Catholic church (the whore of Babylon) and the illuminati to bring the end of the world and release the AntiChrrist!-announced matthew, and they they took harley and vane into an airplane and went away from spain before that Third-World country was completely destroyed bya big atomic bomb send by the Illuminati to kill harley and vane after the failure of the demons.

and nobody was lfet alive, excluding some cannibalistic demons. the last war has started and now JESUS CHRIST IS THE ONLY HOPE TO STOP THIS.

TO BE CONTINUED...

meanwhile, in the secret base of Illuminati in the Vatican city, the illuminati and Obama were disappointed that they weren´t able to kill the slavation army, so they made another plan:

-I thought that we were about to destroy those losers, but we don´t have much time before. In order to take over this world and realese all the evilness of Allah in this world we need and Antichrist to make people feel that they are saved even without JESUS CHRIST THE ONLY LORD AND SAVIOR. I WAS THINKING WE SHOULD USE oBAMA, BUT OBAME FAILED US BEFORE. so i had to make another choice.

-Then who will be the vessel for the antichrist, MAITREYA (DON´T PRONOUNCE THAT NAME IN A LOUD VOICE BECAUSE IS EVIL)

-Is gonna be one of our hostages...

and then the POPE, who was one of the most important servant of the Illuminati said:

-BRING US CHRISTOPHER NOLAN!

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 18: The end is nigh!

So we are very close to the end of this marvelous story. I wanna thank all the Imdb users who express their support fro this story in the reviews sections (Particularly coolbrett, Navaros, zombiecop88, FriendlyNeighbour and ond GeniusIQ180)

sadly, since my story isn´t some shitty yaoi Nartuto/Sasuke bullshit porn, I´m afraid that my amazinmg coming-of-age story didn´t recieve all the praise that it deserved (FUCK YOU . I´M TOO GOOD FOR YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT) however, in honor to all those brave IMDB/Youtube users who supported this story till the end, then I will give a proper end to this epic tale soon.

here is some of the last chapters, and I hope that someday all the ingorant losers from this web were able to recognize my genius and accept JESUS CHRIST THE LORD AS THEIR PERSONAL SAVIOR.

chapter 18: The end is nigh!

this happened:

at first the Pope and the Illuminati tried to make the corrupt, non-american president obama their vessel for the Antichrist, but afte the failures of all his plans, they were angry at him and don´t let him by posessed by teh Antichrist Maitreya . (LOL, EVEN AS A VILLAIN BARACK OBAMA FAILS. OBAMA=FAIL)

so the pope ordered then his reptiloid soldiers to bring him Christopher Nolan to make him the vessel for the Antichrist Maitreya so he can summon the evil demon and flase "god" Allah (The Catholic Chrurch and the Illuminati are behind all the evil from this world, including Islam. The first Antichrist from the history was the false prophet Muhamad, who was a pedophile and a murderer, and was fooled by Satan and the Illuminati to fool all the nations preaching a false faith and departing humans from the ONLY AND TRUE GOD JESUS CHRIST THE SAVIOR)

THEN the reptiloid soldiers went to where Christopher Nolan was held hostage and after sexually absuing him they hypnotized him to make him being posessed by the evil antichrist Maitreya, but Christopher Smith (IMDB user jellyneckr) appeared (He was kidnapped by the Illuminati reptiloid soldiers too, but then, he started praying and his guarding angel released him, AND THEN THE Guardian angel give him a fire sword to defeat the Illuminati and stop their plan to revive the evil dmeon allah, and he killed a lot of reptiloid soldiers using the fire sword.

-BACK OFF OR I WILL KILL CHRISTOPHER NOLAN-Said the reptiloid soldier putting a knife on cn neck, but jellyneckr said:

-I don´t care because he is a loser (Ha ha ha take that, stupid Nolan tards) and then he used the angel fire sword to behead the evil reptiloid Illuminati soldier.

-WHAT THE FUKC IS HAPPENING HERE ASKED THE POPE- and then the pope noticed that there was a good christian person there and said.

-get the fuck out.

and then the pope used his evil eye lazer beams and knocked down Christopher Smith but he was saved by his Guardian Angel who take him Heaven.

and then the Pope killed Christopher Nolan (no big loss here) to make him the new vessel for the Antichrist Maitreya and then the end of the world of the world will start.

but then...

SOMEBODY OPENED THE DOOR!

-IT WAS THE AMAZINGATHEIST, THAT CREEPY FATFUCK!

-If somebody is gonna be the new vessel of the Antichrist Maitreya, that´s going to be me!-announced the fatfuck arrogantly.

-you don´t know ANYTHING11!-ANSEWWERED THE POPE-you are only the servant of the nostalgia james .

-but i don´t want to be anymore!11!.anseweredI don´t want to search the head of that stupid loser anymore.-i know that is my fate be the new vessel of the antichirst!

-okay, but quickly because im getting impatient-said the pope, who throw away Christopher Nolan corpse.

then the amazing atheitst was going to be the new vessel of the Antichrist Maitreya, butthen Christopher Nolan corpse turned into a zombie and bite him, and then the evil powers of the Antichrist Maitreya made the two of them get MELTED!

-HAH HAH HAH!-Cackled the Pope and said-YOU really thought that somebdoy so insignificant like yours was going to be the new vessel of the Antichrist? YOU DUMMY! (I don´t sai "fool" because that´s against the Bible) you know will be a zombie too and then you will become one of the heads of the evil Illuminati Antichrist Maitreya!

and then , in other place the good christians (including one called brett who is isnpired in my good friend from IMDB coolbrett) said now the ending of the world is about to come but we are ready to face, because now we have te Bible and God of our side.

and then this happened

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19: the TRUE AND ALMIGHTY LORD JESUS CHRIST VS THE EVIL ANTICHRIST MAITREYA AND ALLAH

So Christopher Nolan was a zombie and then he bite the fatfuck amazingatheist when he was receiving the evil spirit of the antichrist Maitreya, which was destined to be the new pope and resurrect Allah and bring chaos and despair and death to the world.

And this happened:

The two zombies turned into a unholy abomination of biblical proportions with 9 eyes, 9 horns, and 9 wings, and 9 heads, and had a halo (not like that shitty game, call of duty is much better and if you like halo then you are stupid) of evilness that covered the world with darkness, but then everyone who was converted into demons were blindfolded and start to praise maitreya as the antichrist and claimd that Allah was their (false) "god", so all the demons becom muslim then, and the antichrist Maitreya used his evil superpowers to invoke allah and the whole world was shaken and many countries disappeared

And then evil false god demon like thing allah appeared from the deepest of the sea, near a hell gate, and Australia was completely the extreme evilness of its presence and riding over this monster was the evil false prophet muhammad and the evil whore of Babylon, symbolizing the Catholic Church and the Illuminati.

-NOW ALL THE EARTH WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY DEMONS!11-Proclaimed the old pope and the illuminati, convinced of their victory.

But then…

An army of lighting angels riding chariots of fire appeared and all of them were guided by JESUS CHRIST THE ONLY TRUE GOD AND SAVIOR and they appeared to save Harley Delorie and the others members of the salvation army and they were ready for their final battle against the unholy forces of the catholic church and the Illuminati and allah, and God listened the prayers of Harley delorie and her family and the salvation army and give them the support they needed to afce this menace, and the battle for earth started and it took 7 days to finish this battle and the forces of the entire universe were shaken and half of Europe (the atheist half) was destroyed and we lost Canada, because it was made of ice and then, allah wanted to kill harley delorie but doyle appeared in front of her and said :

-HARLEY I LOVE YOUUUUU- and he put in front of her in a very dramatic fashion, and in slowmotion he got impaled by devil´s tail and he died, but before he died, he thanked Harley for being nice to him and his soul become part of God´s army to fight the evil of allah and the Illuminati.

Then JESUS CHRIST THE LORD AND SAVIOR TOOK HIS SWORD and cut off the antichrist maitreya head and before it grew again he chained him and throw him back into hell,

And then the pope said noooooooooooooo and then allah start to lose power, and he was sent back to hell by JESUS CHRIST THE ONLY LORD AND SAVIOR and then the angels throw back the illuminati and the pope and the evil members of the satanic catholic church were they were condemned to stay, along with doug walker, the amazing atheist and most of the guys from TGWG except spoony-

Now we have victory and PEACE for everyone-said JESUS CHRIST, THE ONLY AND TRUE SAVIOR.

And then earth was restored, and those good Christian person who died had the chance to live again.

And then most of the world was restored.

And JESUS CHRIST THE LORD become the new, true president of the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA (WHICH ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CHRISTIAN NO MATTER WHAT THE LIBTARDS SAY)

And then Harley was reunited with her family and her boyfriend and with vane pales.

And then everything was solved, but it wasn´t the end yet, because it was only the beginning of the 1000 years before to the final judgment when Christ reigned on earth (that is in the HOLY BIBLE so it will happen anyway)….

SO TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. The end

Chapter 20:the 1000 years when JESUS CHRIST THE LORD AND SAVIOR reigned on Earth as the president of USA

So the war with the evil Illuminati and the non-christian catholics and evil atheist libtards like Obama have ended, and the antichrist maitreya and allah were defeated by JESUSCHRIST THE LORD, THE ONLY AND TRUE GOD, and the world wa sin peace, but not everything was solved since a lot of people die and also even when Harley was back again with her boyfriend Robert, but they coulnt be together because Robert was raped (fag, I hate him) by the amazing atheist while he was his prisioner, and they couldn t be together because they couldn't get married and have a family because he wasn´t a virgin anymore and then he decided to spend his life praising the Lord and preachiung the Word of THE ONLY TRUE GOD, JESUS CHRIST THE ALMIGHTY SAVIOR, but couldn´t be with Harley because of the evil act of sodomy committed against him by the amazing atheist. (but at least Robert didn´t waste his life being an uselss bag of shit like some certain fanfic "KING" author obsessed with my little pony and 7teen)

So Harley was sad, but Robert and she stayed as friends, and Vane Plaes became his boyfriend instead, and they got married some time later, and both were virgin, and lived happily ever after living as good Christian people under the eyes of OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST.

DOYLE CLEVERBONE DIED, BUT IS SACRIFICE WAS ALWAYS REMEMBERED BY ALL THE PEOPLE ON EARTH, SPECIALLY HARLEY DELORIE, WHO LIVED PEACEFULLY WITH HER SURVIVING FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR THEIR REST OF THEIR LIFE.

THEN 1000 YEARS HAPPENED, AND THE WORLD WAS STILL A PERFECT PLACE BUT NOT EVERY BAD THING WAS DESTROYED YET,

Because before falling on the lake of fire, the evil antichrist maitreya throw the head of the angry videogame nerd and infected it with its evil virus, and that´s how it started to spray of al the evil left in the universe to destroy the kingdom of perfection with THE LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST as the president of America.

So then, the parasites spreaded like a plague and people infected by it become libtards, hippies, spices or atheists or anime fans an they started to sin again and finally they decided to start a war because they were evil and they were ready to destroy the beloved city where the ONLY TRUE LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST reigned as president.

And this happened.

Evil antichrist maitreya, satan, the pope, some of the reptiloid illuminati and part of allah escaped from hell and triefd to invade earth, but then fire from Heaven appeared then and burnt them making them a roast, and they were all sent back to hell, where they belonged and with them all the infected with the evil plague were throw away.

And this time, THE LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST throw into fire the disgusting head of the angry videogame nerd, destroying the plague of sin forever, because it wass the end of days.

Chapter 21:

The end of the days

So there wasn´t anything more to do and then THE LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST

Understood that it was the time of the end of days, and then the earth disappeared, and the Eternal Judgment started and the good Christian people like Harley delorie her family and confused matthew went to heaven, while the evil, non-christian, demo-worshipper people went to H-E-L-L and were thrown away with the illuminati.

And evil was finally and completely destroyed, and peace and order prevailed FOREVER as THE LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST reigned.

The end.

So this the end of my story, if you liked it, then you are cool and smart, and if you don´t, then you are stupid, and also fuck you.

Special thanks to all my friends from imdb who supported the story, specially GeniusIQ180 zombiecop88 Esplin ,shescheating ,Bluesdoctor,HereComesSadness Dr_Horst_Schimanski-Galilei, coolbrett Na_veen , Navaros, CryToJesusTheRisenKing, Daffy-Duck-19 truecristian9 and marymorrissey and the youtube user ATF CRIP for all their support.

Ii don't care if you report or don't like this story, you know that all what i´ve said is true.

Also read this is very important:

WE ARE REALLY LIVING THE END OF THE DAYS, and now the illuminate want to conquer earth and wipe out from earth the few good TRUE chirstian people left in this world. They want to do it with the help of libtards, homosexuals and the evil, corrupt non-american Obama.

Bryan Fischer is right. Jack chick is totally right. Mike Huckabee is totally right. Ray Comfort is right too.

Before the 2nd coming of CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR will become widespread.

TREAT THE OCCULT LIKE THE PLAGUE!

(You have been warned!)-only the blood of JESUS CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR will wash away our sin!

Accept JESUS CHRIST THE LORD as your personal savior before it is too late!

The end.

yavicpe had once again consensual sex with his father and then he died.

Paste your document here...


End file.
